


All Through The Night

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Nightmares, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: During one of Chat Noir’s lonely nights, he takes a visit to Marinette during an especially stressful moment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrienthechatnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/gifts).



> Dedicated to my friend Fee, AdrienTheChatNoir who had given me the prompt that inspired this story

Another day had passed as the sun’s warmth drifted away, melting down like a candle into the cool breath of night. It was another of Chat Noir’s lonely nights, sitting on the rooftops, all alone without his lady. The night breeze blew through his blond hair. He took a deep breath in, an idea striking him of what could cure his loneliness on a night like this. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop with aid of his staff, nearly hovering above the Parisian skyline.

He was across the street from a familiar bakery. 10PM his mobile device read.  _ ‘That can’t be right.’ _ He looked back up to the dark of the balcony above. Not only was she there, admiring the starlit sky, but the lights had been turned off. This was unusual, especially for a night owl like Marinette who could be caught designing as late as 3AM in the latter half of the week, such as today which was Thursday.

He scurried across, landing on her balcony. Taking a peek inside, it was all but darkness. Only the faint outline of objects remained from whatever starlight and moonlight bled through the curtained windows. 

His knock pattered against the pane of her window, as soft as rain. Oddly, there was not a sound that stirred from inside. Normally, that was enough to get Marinette to step on her balcony within a minute, or invite him inside to give him a croissant, a sweet pastry, or even a cool fruity drink from her stache in her desk.

Yet, there he stood, alone.

He couldn’t invade. What if something had been wrong? Nothing could happen to Marinette, especially if a hero had been there with the power to stop it. With a swipe of his claw, he undid the latch of the door. He swung it open with a minor creak, but stopped it before hitting against the brick wall. His eyes were fixated on the dark room in front of him. His heart raced, eyes wide opened, hands jittering. Paws as soft as a cat, the floor hardly made a sound as he stepped in. 

He sighed in relief, seeing her asleep on her bed. 

Right as he turned around, he heard her groan. “I’m sorry, Chat Noir, I-”

“Yes?”

Her brows furrowed, making a face of dread. “I didn’t mean to.” Her voice became sickly ill. He walked across the room, careful not to creak the floorboards.

Was it a nightmare of something he was doing? Something that was happening to him? The thoughts were rushing through his head, slamming against one another all at once. 

“This is all my fault,” her voice whined.

His knees softened, leaning down to her. “I’m here, Marinette,” he cooed. His clawed fingers combed through her hair. “I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Mmph!” Marinette whimpered, tossing and turning.

Chat Noir crept in with an even more tender voice than before, whispering into her ear, “I’m not going anywhere, Princess.”

She grunted before her eyes peeled open. Her heart was beating, her breath was heavy, and her hands were shaking. Chat Noir could feel the sweat of her palms as she tried grabbing onto his arm, but slid against the leather. Their eyes met. Her eyes, bloodshot. Realizing that  _ he was there, _ she screamed.

He jumped. “Ah! What is that for?”

“Chat Noir, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe it. I couldn’t save you-” Her arms wrapped around his waist. She could feel his warm pecs through the cold leather. “Wait. Chat Noir?”

“In the flesh.” Chat let out one of his classic grins. “Who else could be so paw-some and charming to sit with you during a hard time like this?” He subtly flexed his bicep.

“Then,” she began, “It was all a dream. And I have you. Safe. With me.”

He began to scratch the back of his head. “Yes. I’m safe with you.” He held her hand gently against his chest. His soft face gleamed at her.

She pulled back a lock of her hair off her face. “Thank you for being a friend. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here right now.”

“You’d be having a nightmare.” Chat Noir leaned in closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Marinette rolled her head back, looking at the ceiling with a sigh. “After all that, you don’t mind coming with me to the kitchen, do you?”

She knew him so well. “I’d say that’s quite a cat-tastic choice, Marinette.”

She quietly pulled up the hatch and led him downstairs. They tip-toed past her parents' bedroom for their midnight snack.

His claws lightly tapped against the bread box. “May I?”

She smiled as she turned the kettle on. “Of course.”

Before the box had a chance to squeak, a foot began tapping against the kitchen tile. “You’re lucky your father is such a hefty sleeper, Marinette. Hello Chat Noir.” Sabine smiled. “Excuse my bathrobe, I didn’t know we were having company tonight.”

Chat slowly took his hand off the bread box.

“You can still have one, I’m just curious about the midnight kitchen escapade.” She raised her brow.

Chat Noir fully turned to her. “Sometimes I visit and have a brief chat with Marinette when I’m patrolling the city. Tonight, when her room was dark, I was scared and found her in the middle of a nightmare, so I comforted her.”

“Ah, so that was the scream I heard.”

_ The scream. _ Both their eyes widened. They forgot the scream. Of course she’d wake up.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” She turned around the corner and clicked on the television.

The two gave each other a knowing stare, trying to keep themselves from laughing.

“Looks like the cat is out of the bag,” he whispered into her ear.

Marinette sighed as she flipped her black hair. The blue undertones shined in the kitchen light. “Just grab your croissant, kitty.” Her cup began to steam from the scalding water she poured in. The tea bag bobbed up and down, steeping in the herbal blend.

“What kind of tea is that?”

“Oh, it’s an herbal- Chat! Do you even chew?” She gawked at him, seemingly with the croissant half down his throat and still sticking out of his mouth.

He gulped. “You caught me at a bad moment, okay?”

She looked down steeping the tea further. “Well, okay then.”

“But anyway Princess, do you mind telling me what your dream was about?”

“I’d rather not relive it, but you were…” she could hardly bring herself to say it, “akumatized.”

His eyebrow raised. “Me? Akumatized?” He flirtatiously flexed. “You don’t have to worry about that, Princess. There is nothing that can stir up this ol’ alley cat that bad.”

She smiled, knowingly. “Not even Ladybug?” She booped his nose.

“Aha.” He held her by the waist, leaning closer to her ear. “Not even you, Marinette,” the words he whispered resonated vibrantly in her ear.

She melted into his arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders. His green eyes met with her blue as they leaned closer, sharing a quiet kiss between one another.

She gulped, pulling away from him. “I’m sorry. I guess that’s a thank you for being my confidant tonight, Chat.”

“I understand, Marinette. I’m sorry if that was forward. I don’t know what came over me.”

A call came from the living room. “You kids enjoying your midnight snack?”

“Yes we are, mom,” Marinette responded.

They walked out of the kitchen as the three of them sat together in comfort watching television and telling stories to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> We have weekly, monthly, and seasonal events, games, parties, and many fun activities with an active community of over one hundred members


End file.
